Die Kaiserin A Királyné
by Black-Cherry24
Summary: Hungría hace un recuento de las cosas que ha vivido en casa de Austria y en esta fecha 08 de Junio de 1867 se siente muy orgullosa de decir que ha nacido el Imperio Austrohúngaro...


Die Kaiserin, A Királyné

Un día feliz, esa era la descripción perfecta para esta fecha, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan contenta, agradecía a dios el momento en que el jefe de Austria-san, el Emperador Franz Josef había decidido llevar la contra a su madre, la Archiduquesa Sophia, bufó al recordar a esa mujer, de verdad la sola mención de su nombre hacía que se le revolviera el estomago, y estaba segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo, lo había dejado muy claro el día que se negó a saludar a los embajadores de su nación, argumentando que ella no se relacionaba con traidores, por su culpa estuvieron a punto de romperse los intentos de reconciliación entre Austria-san y ella, Hungría.

Tal pareciera que la madre del Káiser había olvidado que sólo ella y su gente los habían apoyado durante la guerra de sucesión austriaca después de que Inglaterra-san se desentendiera de su alianza y les hubiera abandonado en pleno enfrentamiento y también durante la guerra de los siete años había sido su primera aliada, todo eso en la época de María Teresa, ah esos habían sido buenos tiempos, después de ella la Casa Habsburgo-Lorena no había sido tan amable con su gente, el solo recordar los conflictos durante el reinado de Leopoldo II y los que no hacía mucho había tenido con Franz Josef, vale su gente no era la más dócil, pero es que tenían años siendo ignorados y rebajados.

Oh su gente, dividida como en todos los países, mitad campesinos, mitad cortesanos, pero todos ellos aventureros y llenos de sueños… sueños de igualdad, reconocimiento y de derechos; diferentes a los austriacos, a quienes tenían que servir, ellos tan fríos y estrictos con el protocolo, aunque tenía que admitir que con excelente gusto para la música y las artes en general.

La música que Austria-san interpretaba en el piano era maravillosa, recordaba que se encontraba escuchándolo tocar, cuando le conto acerca de que la Archiduquesa había recordado al emperador sus obligaciones, _¿más conflictos? _Pensó en ese momento, seguramente su expresión le había delatado, pues Austria-san se quedo observándola para luego asomar una sonrisa casi invisible y recitó _"Tu, felix Austria, nube" _ Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y siguió tocando.

En ese momento no había entendido a que se refería, hasta que un día mientras aseaba junto a Ita-chan, escucharon a algunas de las damas murmurar que se estaba decidiendo quien sería la esposa perfecta para el Káiser. En realidad eso no le importaba mucho, no creía que el hecho de que Franz se fuese a casar cambiara la situación en que Ita-chan y ella se encontraban.

El tiempo paso y unos meses después a Viena llegaron noticias nuevas acerca de la futura Emperatriz, tal parecía que la elegida por el Emperador no agradaba a la Archiduquesa, "_un punto a favor, de la chica" _pensó y después se olvido de ello, después de todo no estaba invitada a la boda así que no importaba.

Los primeros meses con una nueva Emperatriz a la que aún no conocía, pasaron rápido y eran extraños, hubo muchos cambios, a veces escuchaba quejarse un poco a Austria-san por el alboroto que producían algunas diferencias entre la Archiduquesa y su nuera a la que le encantaban los animales y parecía estar llenando el palacio con aves, además de siempre estar rehuyendo al protocolo que trataban de imponerle.

Ya había mencionado que las cosas estaban poniéndose extrañas, pero lo fueron aún más un día que Austria-san le mando llamar…

_Se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones del Palacio de Schönbrun, le habían dicho que Roderich quería verla, estaba nerviosa pocas veces él le hablaba, casi siempre era ella quien lo buscaba a él ¿pasaría algo malo? Sus pensamientos fueron silenciados por el ruido de la puerta y por ella entro Austria._

_-Austria-san- dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación._

_-Elizabeta- fue la corta respuesta –Seguro te estarás preguntando por qué te he llamado, veras es que hay alguien que quiere conocerte._

_Se acerco una vez más a la puerta y la abrió dando paso a una hermosa dama, una jovencita que no podía ser mayor de 20 años, de piel muy blanca, largas pestañas y ojos soñadores, vestida con ropa muy elegante._

_-Quiero presentarte formalmente a Su Majestad la Emperatriz Isabel – continuó Austria haciendo una inclinación mientras pronunciaba la palabra majestad, tal como marcaba la costumbre._

_Hungría estaba bastante sorprendida y sólo atino a hacer una torpe reverencia, la emperatriz se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos, para luego agregar con una dulce voz:_

_-Estoy encantada de conocerte, me hacía mucha ilusión desde que Austria-san me dijo que estabas aquí no he hecho más que pedirle que me trajera a verte…_

_Hungría estaba sin palabras ¿Qué podía decirle a la Emperatriz?... ¿Por qué alguien como ella querría conocer a una simple sirvienta húngara?_

_-Desde el compromiso con Su Majestad he estado estudiando a todos los reinos que conforman el Imperio, lenguas y costumbres; Hungría tienes que venir a verme siempre que tengas tiempo quiero conocer muchas más cosas sobre ti…_

La Emperatriz siguió solicitando su presencia, hablando y preguntando sobre ella y su gente, pidiéndole que le ayudase a practicar su idioma, siempre mostrándose cariñosa y alegre, no como los demás nobles que por cierto veían muy mal esa simpatía y preferencia que la emperatriz le tenía.

Ahora a pesar de que la situación de su gente seguía siendo desfavorable, al menos sentía que alguien estaba allí para cuidarla y defenderla, así que armándose de todo el valor que la caracterizaba un día que mantenían una de sus usuales conversaciones antes de despedirse le pidió que intermediara con el Emperador para que mejorara las condiciones de su nación y sus habitantes.

Después de eso todo siguió con normalidad, hasta que pasado un tiempo Austria-san se acercó para darle un mensaje de la Emperatriz; no hacía mucho tiempo antes de la boda del Emperador hubo un conflicto con rebeldes de su nación quienes habían sido perseguidos, encarcelados y condenados, así que lo que Isabel de Baviera, su querida Emperatriz Sissi le había pedido a Roderich, era que le anunciara que todos ellos (los rebeldes) habían sido puestos en libertad por orden de Su Majestad el Káiser y que pronto iniciarían las reuniones para formalizar una reconciliación con ella y su gente.

Franz había accedido a dar reconocimiento a Hungría como nación independiente, autónoma y que contaría con la protección de Austria.

Sin duda este era un día feliz, porque hoy 8 de Junio de 1867 se llevaría a cabo la coronación de los Emperadores como Reyes de Hungría. Ya no sería más una sirvienta en casa de Austria-san, ahora eran iguales, juntos eran el Imperio Austrohúngaro y eso la llenaba de alegría ya que ambos Roderich y ella tenían los mismos soberanos, la misma Emperatriz, la misma Reina.

Die Kaiserin… A Királyné…

------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

Káiser: Emperador (Alemán)

Kaiserin: Emperatriz (Alemán)

Királyné: Reina (Húngaro)

Bella gerant alii! Tu, felix Austria, nube!: ¡Que otros hagan la guerra! Tú, Afortunada Austria, cásate! (Lema de la casa Habsburgo)**  
**

**Hola! **

**Estoy algo nerviosa, quería escribir algo acerca de Sissi, basándome mucho en la versión romántica que se tiene de la emperatriz la que muestra Ernst Marischka en sus peliculas (a pesar de no ser totalmente apegada a la realidad) pero al final la inspiración me llevó a hacer un monologo algo extraño sobre Hungría... Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero todas las críticas y comentarios que tengan para darme, es la primera vez que escribo y público algo mío, así que sean totalmente sinceros ^^  
**


End file.
